hardware_hackingfandomcom-20200213-history
PlayStation Eye lsusb output
This output was obtained from the PlayStation Eye USB camera. Command This command lists all of the information on the specified device, it uses the lsusb command on Linux. lsusb -v -d 1415:2000 Output Bus *** Device ***: ID 1415:2000 Nam Tai E&E Products Ltd. or OmniVision Technologies, Inc. Sony Playstation Eye Device Descriptor: bLength 18 bDescriptorType 1 bcdUSB 2.00 bDeviceClass 0 (Defined at Interface level) bDeviceSubClass 0 bDeviceProtocol 0 bMaxPacketSize0 64 idVendor 0x1415 Nam Tai E&E Products Ltd. or OmniVision Technologies, Inc. idProduct 0x2000 Sony Playstation Eye bcdDevice 2.00 iManufacturer 1 iProduct 2 iSerial 0 bNumConfigurations 1 Configuration Descriptor: bLength 9 bDescriptorType 2 wTotalLength 142 bNumInterfaces 3 bConfigurationValue 1 iConfiguration 0 bmAttributes 0x80 (Bus Powered) MaxPower 500mA Interface Descriptor: bLength 9 bDescriptorType 4 bInterfaceNumber 0 bAlternateSetting 0 bNumEndpoints 3 bInterfaceClass 255 Vendor Specific Class bInterfaceSubClass 0 bInterfaceProtocol 0 iInterface 0 Endpoint Descriptor: bLength 7 bDescriptorType 5 bEndpointAddress 0x81 EP 1 IN bmAttributes 2 Transfer Type Bulk Synch Type None Usage Type Data wMaxPacketSize 0x0200 1x 512 bytes bInterval 0 Endpoint Descriptor: bLength 7 bDescriptorType 5 bEndpointAddress 0x02 EP 2 OUT bmAttributes 2 Transfer Type Bulk Synch Type None Usage Type Data wMaxPacketSize 0x0200 1x 512 bytes bInterval 0 Endpoint Descriptor: bLength 7 bDescriptorType 5 bEndpointAddress 0x83 EP 3 IN bmAttributes 3 Transfer Type Interrupt Synch Type None Usage Type Data wMaxPacketSize 0x0040 1x 64 bytes bInterval 10 Interface Descriptor: bLength 9 bDescriptorType 4 bInterfaceNumber 1 bAlternateSetting 0 bNumEndpoints 0 bInterfaceClass 1 Audio bInterfaceSubClass 1 Control Device bInterfaceProtocol 0 iInterface 0 AudioControl Interface Descriptor: bLength 9 bDescriptorType 36 bDescriptorSubtype 1 (HEADER) bcdADC 1.00 wTotalLength 42 bInCollection 1 baInterfaceNr( 0) 2 AudioControl Interface Descriptor: bLength 12 bDescriptorType 36 bDescriptorSubtype 2 (INPUT_TERMINAL) bTerminalID 1 wTerminalType 0x0201 Microphone bAssocTerminal 2 bNrChannels 4 wChannelConfig 0x0000 iChannelNames 0 iTerminal 0 AudioControl Interface Descriptor: bLength 9 bDescriptorType 36 bDescriptorSubtype 3 (OUTPUT_TERMINAL) bTerminalID 2 wTerminalType 0x0101 USB Streaming bAssocTerminal 1 bSourceID 3 iTerminal 0 AudioControl Interface Descriptor: bLength 12 bDescriptorType 36 bDescriptorSubtype 6 (FEATURE_UNIT) bUnitID 3 bSourceID 1 bControlSize 1 bmaControls( 0) 0x00 bmaControls( 1) 0x02 Volume Control bmaControls( 2) 0x02 Volume Control bmaControls( 3) 0x02 Volume Control bmaControls( 4) 0x02 Volume Control iFeature 0 Interface Descriptor: bLength 9 bDescriptorType 4 bInterfaceNumber 2 bAlternateSetting 0 bNumEndpoints 0 bInterfaceClass 1 Audio bInterfaceSubClass 2 Streaming bInterfaceProtocol 0 iInterface 0 Interface Descriptor: bLength 9 bDescriptorType 4 bInterfaceNumber 2 bAlternateSetting 1 bNumEndpoints 1 bInterfaceClass 1 Audio bInterfaceSubClass 2 Streaming bInterfaceProtocol 0 iInterface 0 AudioStreaming Interface Descriptor: bLength 7 bDescriptorType 36 bDescriptorSubtype 1 (AS_GENERAL) bTerminalLink 2 bDelay 1 frames wFormatTag 1 PCM AudioStreaming Interface Descriptor: bLength 11 bDescriptorType 36 bDescriptorSubtype 2 (FORMAT_TYPE) bFormatType 1 (FORMAT_TYPE_I) bNrChannels 4 bSubframeSize 2 bBitResolution 16 bSamFreqType 1 Discrete tSamFreq[ 0] 16000 Endpoint Descriptor: bLength 9 bDescriptorType 5 bEndpointAddress 0x84 EP 4 IN bmAttributes 5 Transfer Type Isochronous Synch Type Asynchronous Usage Type Data wMaxPacketSize 0x0300 1x 768 bytes bInterval 4 bRefresh 0 bSynchAddress 0 AudioControl Endpoint Descriptor: bLength 7 bDescriptorType 37 bDescriptorSubtype 1 (EP_GENERAL) bmAttributes 0x01 Sampling Frequency bLockDelayUnits 0 Undefined wLockDelay 0 Undefined lsusb